


Be Careful, Okay?

by missvega



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: Richie and Stan are in the scouts together and Richie does something stupid





	Be Careful, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @georgiedenbrough on tumblr for giving me inspiration for this and for dealing with all my screaming about stozier <3

“You really need to be more careful, Richie.” Stan’s tone was soft, moreso filled with concern rather than anger.

  
“I _was_ careful! Why do you think I made sure you were nearby before doing it?” A smirk crossed Richie’s face when Stan rolled his eyes.

  
“There’s nothing careful about using a tree like a fucking fireman’s pole. And for the love of God, can you stop moving for one second?” He placed his hand on the other boy’s knee, firmly keeping him from bouncing his leg, until he felt Richie relax his body. Stan continued his work, lightly touching Richie’s hand, trying to remove the remaining splinters. He worked at a particularly deep one with tweezers, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

  
“Look, it’s not _that_ bad, I can live with a fe -- OW! HOLY SHIT, STAN!” Richie pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest. Stan couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips.

  
“What were you saying, Richie?” He didn’t answer, choosing instead to examine his palm. “Something about it ‘not being bad?’”

  
“Oh, shut up.” A chuckle left Stan’s mouth, and suddenly the pain in Richie’s hand from the splinters seemed to die down. He liked when Stan laughed.

  
“C’mon, you big baby,” Stan held out his hand, waiting for Richie to place his own on top. “We’re almost done.”

  
“Ughhhh. Fine.”

  
Stan began tracing his fingertips lightly across Richie’s palm, checking for any splinters he may have missed, before switching to the other hand. Richie watched Stan as he worked, noticing the way his curls fell down when he leaned forward, how the sunlight danced across the caramel-colored hair. He wanted to brush it out of the way, letting his hand linger for a moment longer than necessary. He wanted Stan to look at him again, to stare into those eyes that always seemed to be a little softer when directed at him. He wanted to make Stan laugh again, to hear the breathy way he laughs, how he laughs with his whole body.

  
It was Richie’s favorite sound.

  
After a few more pinches, Stan looked over Richie’s hands one more time before letting go, satisfied with his work. “Alright,” Stan let out a sigh. “You’re done.”

  
“Thanks, doc.” Richie missed the warmth of Stan’s hands. “Kinda hurts. Can I have a kiss to make it better?”

  
“Beep beep, Richie.” The small smile on Stan’s face made Richie’s lopsided grin grow.

  
“Please? Pretty pleaseee?” Richie placed his elbows on his knees, with his chin resting on his hands. “_Ouch_. Shit. Forgot about that.” He readjusted, hovering his head above his palms and pouting. “Just one kiss?”

  
“I’m not going to give you a kiss just because you’re a dumbass.” _That’s not a ‘I’m not kissing you,’_ Richie thought. “You’re lucky that you only managed to hurt your hands.”

  
“If I was lucky, I’d get a kiss!” Stanley flicked his forehead. “Oh, Staniel!” Richie put on his best over-the-top, dramatic, Southern Belle voice, placing his hand to his forehead as if he’s about to faint. “If I don’t get a kiss right now, I think… well, I think I might just _die!”_

  
“Well if it’s _that_ bad…”

  
Stan moved forward and Richie’s heart started pounding in his chest, and he was afraid Stan would be able to hear it if he came any closer. But the other boy didn’t stop moving until their faces were inches away and both of them stopped breathing, afraid that even the slightest movement would shatter this moment. Stan was so close that he could count the freckles that were scattered across Richie’s face, but his brain was too preoccupied to do anything other than stare into Richie’s magnified eyes. His glasses were covered in scratches and smudges, normally something that would make Stan swipe them off Richie’s face to clean them, but it didn’t bother him right now. He saw the other boy glance toward his lips before Richie closed the gap, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping their noses. Richie let his mouth linger for a moment and quickly pulled back, eyes wide in concern.

  
“Oh, fuck, I- uh-” Stan cut him off by pressing their lips together again. Richie’s lips were dry and chapped and his glasses were in the way but it felt _right_ to Stan. Their mouths just fit together.  
Slowly, Stan pulled away, his mouth already feeling cold. He started gathering the various tools he got out of the first aid kit, gently putting them back in place. He thought Richie got hurt a lot worse than he actually did, so he panicked and grabbed the whole kit before running toward Richie laying on the slightly damp grass. When he found out it was only splinters, he brought Richie back to the empty camping grounds and found two crates they could sit on.

  
Stan got up, ready to return the first aid kit to the troop leader’s tent. Richie was frozen in place, still trying to process what happened.

  
“If I knew you would shut up if I kissed you, I would’ve done it a long time ago.” Stan’s voice was soft, and he let out a breathy chuckle. “Try not to get hurt again, okay?” And with that, he walked off, leaving Richie alone with his mind racing, trying to come up with a plan to get more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first IT work so please let me know what you think!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @kespbrek


End file.
